


SORENESS

by OnlyOneWoman



Series: Neighbours & Flatmates [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Image, Comfort/Angst, Confusion, Escort Service, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Foster Care, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Homophobia, Love, M/M, Multi, Neighbors, Physical Abuse, Religious Fanaticism, Shyness, Social Anxiety, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second part of a new piece with A LOT of Black Sails characters in modern time. I have some chapters done already, but I'm really not sure how it will end up. Some characters will be closer to the real Black Sails personalities, while I've taken some liberties with others. We will get to know florists, religious nuts, university teachers and a psychologist living in the same house in Southampton. Some characters will be blood relatives, some will be lovers, a lot of them are neighbours and even though Billy Bones is the main character, there will be a lot of side stories to his.</p><p>At the moment, I plan on three or maybe four parts of this story, with "Smoke & Smiles" as the first. I'm not yet clear with all the relationships - some of them have confused feelings - so we'll just see where it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Casual Cuddles (Sunday Afternoon)

”You and John were eye fucking yesterday.”  
”Like hell we were.”  
”You’ve never been a good liar.”  
  
Nine out of ten times, Ben was the best flatmate you could have. And the one time he wasn’t, Billy wanted to punch him in the face. He didn’t want to think about John right now.  
  
He went to the bathroom, hanging his tovel to dry and then took to his room, crashing on the bed for a while. During the week, he used to do a morning jog and go to the gym, but Sundays were swimming days. As a teenager Billy’d felt clumsy with his height and scrawny limbs and Hal grew tired of watching his foster son getting more and more uncomfortable with his body – not to mention getting nosebleedings and faint regularly. So, when a fourteen year old Billy skipped the swimming lessons, a very angry Hal made an ultimatum: either Billy was grounded for three months with no allowance, or he’d go swimming three times a week the whole summer – and still be grounded for a month.  
  
Being grounded during summer holiday wasn’t a very appealing alternative, so anyone would take the swimming. It wasn’t even a punishment, to be fair. Many kids couldn’t afford to go swimming and it would be ungrateful not to attend. The first time he tried again, he passed out, and he wasn’t even in the water. The air in the swimming alley was hot and moisty and he felt dizzy. When he woke up, he rose too quickly, puking and had blood squirting from the nose.  
  
Hal had been very upset. Not only with the puking and nosebleedings, but with the fact that Billy hadn’t told him that was the reason he didn’t attend to swimming classes. He’d dragged Billy to the doctor, who simply stated that teenage boys growing fast and being scrawny, could get problems with the balance and blood pressure before they got used to the height and the limbs got more proportionate. And to Billy’s horror, she told Hal that swimming was, actually, a very good way to get more body control. Quitting was not an option. Once home, Billy had begged, yelled and tried to negotiate. Doing all the house chores the rest of the year, attend summer classes, give his allowance to charity, being grounded til christmas. Anything but swimming, but Hal was relentless.  
  
_Can’t you just give me a beating like a normal parent?!_ Billy’d screamed when he was out of options and Hal just sighed. _There’s nothing wrong with your body, Billy. You’re fourteen and growing too fast, that’s all. And I’ve never layed a hand on a kid in my entire life and I aint gonna start now. You’re taking those classes, end of discussion._  
  
He took Billy to the swimming lessons for two weeks to make sure he followed through. The logical part of Billy’s brain understood why Hal forced him, but that didn’t help much. He still puked, still hated to be seen in half naked and still felt very clumsy. The third week, when the summer began to feel like a pool prison and a miserable Billy spent his not so free time in his room, staring through the wall and only speaking – very little – when spoken to, Hal came to the conclusion that maybe he’d been a little too hard. Stop swimming wasn’t an option, but Hal ended the grounding and Billy had his allowance back.  
  
That helped. A lot, actually. Already missed almost half of his summer break, Billy’s mood had hit rock bottom and frankly, Hal didn’t find it very funny to spend his days – or let the retired neighbor – guarding a sulking teenager. Billy wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly what Hal expected of him and he attended the swimming classes, did the best he could and enjoyed his free time. But he was still angry with Hal for his complete lack of understanding when it came to Billy’s discomfort with being almost naked around other people.  
  
When school started again, and the occasional swimming lessons, Hal thought Billy’s problem would be gone – and so did Billy. Only it didn’t. Having a panic attack and numb legs in the locker room when your class mates were around, wasn’t a very pleasurable experience. The teacher had called for Hal, who’d been furious at first, since the teacher didn’t say _why_ Billy didn’t leave the locker room. Luckily, the class had started when he came so at least Billy got scolded at in private. Hal had barked about ingratitude, bad attitude and childishness for a good ten minutes before Billy had a chance to talk. _I can’t feel my legs._  
  
Hal could be strict, but he cared. After attempting to help Billy rise, with no other result than Billy sinking to the ground again, Hal simply collected his things, carried him to the car and called their doctor. When Billy’d been examined and answered some questions, he waited in the resting room, while the doctor spoke with Hal. Whatever she said, it changed something, ’cause Billy had never seen his foster dad look ashamed before. The doctor’s orders were simple. No school for the rest of the week, a lot of rest and absolutely no swimming for a very long time. _Eat, sleep, walk around in the garden and have a little fun._  
  
Hal had helped him to the car. The numb feeling in the legs was still there, but not as strong as before and Billy could walk with help. The drive home had been weird. Silent, but not tense. Just weird. While waiting for green light some blocks from home, Hal had looked at him and patted his shoulder _. I’m really sorry for scolding at you like that._ _That was very unfair. Can you forgive me?_ Being the clumsy teenager with numb legs, raging hormones and overly sensitive self-image he was, Billy’d burst into tears. Hal, who usually wasn’t the emotional type, had hugged him and patted his back, mumbling his _I’m so sorry, kiddo_ and _Should’ve talked to you instead of just barking and punishing you like that… I fucked up, Billy and I promise things will be different now…_

When others had said ”things will be different” to Billy, it usually meant ” _you_ have to be different”, but Hal wasn’t like his previous foster parents. After being promised not having to swim again unless he wanted to, the nose bleedings, the nausea and the numb feeling in his legs soon disappeared. Hal talked to the gym teacher and left a medical confirmation for Billy not having to attend swimming classes anymore.  
  
Funny enough, when Billy’d stepped out of the closet, Hal’s first question had been if that was the reason he didn’t attend swim classes. And still, thirteen years later, the man couldn’t believe his thirtyone year old foster son wasn’t, and never had been, the slightest interested in girls.  
  
***  
  
”Had a nice swim?”  
”Yeah.”  
”I really don’t feel like cooking tonight. Should we order a pizza?”  
”I can cook.”  
”Then we have to shop as well.”  
”Oh… In that case. Mushrooms and onion?”  
”You know it.”  
  
It was so easy with Ben. They’d been living together for more than two years now and been friends since their twenties. Sharing an apartment felt very natural when Billy got the offer but really couldn’t afford a big three room place alone. He and Ben had met at a party with the LGBT organisation at Glasgow, when Billy was studying to be a silversmith and Ben came to visit one of his class mates. Sweet friendship occured and it was always very practical to pretend being a couple when girls – or boys – came flirting. In fact, so practical some people they still kept a little contact with from that time, refused to believe nothing ever happened between them _._  
  
”Straight people”, Ben once sighed _, ”they just don’t know how to control themselves, so of course they think all gay people are just as gross. Honestly, Billy, you have a body to die for but the two of us fucking is just a crime against nature. I have to agree with the religous nuts on that one.”_ So did Billy.  
  
The pizza was delivered, as usual they watched a series – they were currantly watching ”Oz” – and when they were finished, Ben positioned his head in Billy’s lap for cuddles. Ben loved to have his scalp scratched and Billy didn’t mind. He entangled his fingers in the long hair.  
  
”How are things going with that guy you met at the demonstration?”  
”I don’t know, really. Haven’t talked since Thursday, actually.”  
”Why? I thought you had a thing going on.”  
”Oh, we have a _thing_ alright. I’m just not sure what that thing is.”  
”As long as you’re still putting your head in my lap, I will assume there’s nothing deeper going on.”  
”We fuck, he talks and I pretend to listen.”  
  
Billy laughed. Ben could be so blunt sometimes.  
  
”You’re a real pig. I should warn the poor guy.”  
”You should, but you wont. And by the way, you _really_ need to get laid.”  
”How so?”  
”You work too much. When was the last time you fucked, or even had a date?”  
”You know I don’t date. It’s boring and I can’t charm people with a Scottish accent like you.”  
”But I know a certain aussie that made you look like a traffic light yesterday.”  
”Did not.”  
”And he couldn’t take his eyes off you.”  
”He was only teasing me. I know his kind. They know they’re good looking and can smile practically anyone to bed without even adding a drink.”  
”Whatever. But he didn’t look at me or Abby like that, just saying.”  
”How come we always end up with you talking about my lack of a sex life whenever I’m asking about your dates?”  
”Because if I’m not having a sex life, it’s just because I’m lazy and when you’re not, it’s because you’re missing like ninety percent of the signals that someone’s flirting with you.”  
”So you say John was flirting with me?”  
”Like he was on a fucking mission. He’s not my type at all, but those eyes and the smile… bloody hell!”  
”I admit he’s really hot, but honestly I can’t even tell if he’s into guys at all. He just seems to be that kind of guy who flirts naturally with everyone and everything without even thinking about it.”  
”Perhaps and perhaps not. Should we make some coffee?”  
”You make it, I fetch it.”  
”Deal.”  
  
Ben rose from his lap and went to the kitchen. Billy smiled. His flatmate sure had his irritating habits, but life would be really boring without him.  



	2. The Art Of Caring (Sunday Night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of a new piece with A LOT of Black Sails characters in modern time. I have some chapters done already, but I'm really not sure how it will end up. Some characters will be closer to the real Black Sails personalities, while I've taken some liberties with others. We will get to know florists, religious nuts, university teachers and a psychologist living in the same house in Southampton. Some characters will be blood relatives, some will be lovers, a lot of them are neighbours and even though Billy Bones is the main character, there will be a lot of side stories to his.
> 
> At the moment, I plan on three or maybe four parts of this story, with "Smoke & Smiles" as the first. I'm not yet clear with all the relationships - some of them have confused feelings - so we'll just see where it goes.

” _What_ did he cook to make it smell like this for two days? What kind of poison is this?”  
”I think most people would call it ’smoke’, dear.”  
  
Miranda and Thomas Hamilton exchanged amused smiles. Their redhaired husband sometimes had a temper that really suited his hair colour. James took their bags and kissed them both.  
  
”You had a nice trip?”  
”Very. Thomas found that little antiquarian you told about and the opera… oh, it was magnificant! You’re spoiling us.”  
  
Thomas took his coat off.  
  
”Wish you’d come with us, but if I know Miranda right, it wont be long before she’s planning the next trip. Did you finish the chapter?”  
”That and a little more, despite the food murderer.”  
”What’s his name?”  
”John Silver. Moved in yesterday. Think he’s about Billy’s age. Actually I think they had dinner.”  
  
Miranda sighed.  
  
”Speaking of that, we forgot the sugar again and I’m dying for tea. And I should get the dessert stars from Charles.”  
”You know, I don’t think they would’ve died from two days in my care.”  
”When it comes to you, Thomas and my pot plants, I don’t take chances, especially not when we have a florist downstairs. You don’t think there’s a chance we have some sugar left somewhere?”  
  
Miranda was the only one of them using sugar in her tea. She was one of the most patient and flexible persons her husbands knew, but when it came to tea, it should be served with exactly one teaspoon of sugar per cup or her mood sank to the bottom of the ocean. James returned from the kitchen, where he’d been searching through the cupboards.  
  
”We’re all out and I know for sure Charles doens’t have any. Ask for some from Billy and Ben for tonight and then I’ll shop tomorrow. Are you very hungry, by the way?”  
  
Thomas shook his head.  
  
”We had a quite big sandwich for tea, so I’m fine with something lighter tonight. How about you two?”  
  
Miranda nodded.  
  
”Some grilled cheese and tea, maybe?”  
”That’d be nice. I fix that while you fresh up a bit. And Miranda should probably get the sugar before anything serious happens…”  
  
James smiled at his wife and his husband choked a laughter. Miranda tried to give them a warning look and failed completely. She took a cup and left. Thomas gave James a kiss.  
  
”How tired are you, love?”  
”It’s you who’ve been away. I’m as fresh as always.”  
”Good. We _really_ missed you…”  
”Is that so?”  
  
James deepened the kiss and Thomas stroke a finger over the freckles on his husbands arms.  
  
”How about a little fun for three later?”  
”Is Miranda in a mood too?”  
”Oh yes. What about you?”  
”Very much.”  
  
James gave a pleased hum.  
  
”It’s so good to have the two of you back home again.”  
  
***  
  
”You are my savior, Billy.”  
”You’re welcome. I didn’t see you around this weekend.”  
”Oh, me and Thomas have been to Milan and Teatro Alla Scala. They’re putting up one of our favorite operas, so James decided to surprise us with tickets.”  
”Why didn’t he come with you?”  
”He needed some time alone to work and frankly he’s not as much of an opera lover as me and Thomas. How are you and Ben?”  
”We’re just fine. Had a visit from our new neighbor yesterday.”  
”James told us about him. Apparently he tried to burn down the house.”  
  
Billy smiled as he filled a cup with sugar. He went back to the hallway.  
  
”As you see, he failed, and we intived him for dinner. Actuallty he’s quite nice. You need more?”  
”This will be fine. A million thanks. I get so cranky without my sugary tea, I think you may have prevented a massacre.”  
”No problem. I know exactly how dangerous it is to be out of sugar with a tea junkie in the house. By the way, Vane has your plants, right?”  
”Yes, I was going to get them now.”  
”I actually think he’s at that book club of his.”  
”Of course, it’s Sunday. Well, I’m sure he don’t mind me picking them up tomorrow. Many thanks for the sugar.”  
  
Miranda left and Billy closed the door.  
  
***  
  
He grunted at the sight in the mirror and slowly massaged his throat and cheek bones. The bruises weren’t that bad, but they were definately in a very inconveniant spot. Sure, the payment had been very good, but if he couldn’t work due to his looks it wasn’t any profit in it. John glanced at the money on the windowsill. Being called ”daddy’s naughty little slut” for two hours while performing a deep throat and receive smacks in the face and on the buttocks wasn’t that bad and he’d had far worse clients. Then again, a whore with visible bruises wasn’t a very appetizing sight and this job was all about appetite.  
  
John removed his work outfit, hidden under the layer of loose fitting jeans and a hoodie. A purple crop tank top ending just above his belly button and a pair of tight jeans shorts. To be honest, John didn’t know who he despised the most: old clients who obviously had a thing for teenage boys, or himself for letting them treat him like one. Usually John didn’t feel morally dirty from his work, but these clients were like filth he wanted to scrub with lye and steel woll.  
  
The shower was so hot it felt pathetic. Rape showers, as some people called them, laughing a little. But in John’s profession you often choked on such laughters. It was a lonely job, but if you met a ”collegue” online or IRL, at least you could always count on understanding. In this business you didn’t have to work very long time before you met the creeps and John was anything but squeamish. But strangling games hadn’t been part of the deal and he had to call Madame Mapleton and tell her. Not that she cared much for her workers, but a bruised whore was a lost income and you could always trust Madame to care for her wallet and the people keeping it full. You didn’t manhandle her goods unpunished.  
  
It was a relief to put on his own clothes. Hide the worker. _Care worker._ John smiled bitterly at the mirror. Oh, he took care of needs alright. Men’s and women’s. Mostly men’s, but he’d had some female clients as well, old enough to be his mothers. It was easier for single women to get laid than single men, so naturally the clients were almost always men. And it was no fucking mystery to John why some of them couldn’t get anyone to fuck with them for free. But now he had a couple of days off, thank heaven, and the next booked client was a sad but kind father of three who didn’t dare to step out of the closet and only wanted John to fuck him into oblivion and the cry in his lap. Very uncomfortable, but it didn’t leave bruises.  
  
***  
  
”Fuck, you’re tense.”  
”Had some really busy weeks at work. Ouch!”  
  
He was sitting below the sofa, while Ben tried to soften up his neck and shoulders. Billy loved his job, but every now and then his body started to protest. Leaning over small metal objects all day long wasn’t very good for your back and being stiff in your shoulders before the week had even started, sucked.  
  
”You’re seeing Hal tomorrow?”  
”Yeah. Having dinner with him and… ow! That hurt!”  
”You have to stretch during work hours, you know.”  
”I always forget that… What would I do without you?”  
”Getting yourself a boyfriend?”  
”Touché. But why would I need a boyfriend when I have a flatmate who can irritate me. Ow!”  
  
Ben pinched his shoulder.  
  
”Be nice, I’m helping  you.”  
  
He really was. Ben had a talent for soften up tense muscles and Billy hummed when he reached a sore spot.  
  
”Why didn’t we met in our teens…?”  
”Because you lived in the wrong city, of course.”  
”You could’ve taken care of my back every week…”  
”Right… And what would you’ve given me in return?”  
”Soccer tickets and blowjobs? Hey, what did you find now?”  
”A knot. No wait, two knots. Jesus, what’ve you been doing lately?”  
  
Yeah, what had he been doing? Worked. Worked, worked out and… well, that’s about it. Depressing. He sighed.  
  
”Maybe you’re right.”  
”About what?”  
”I need to get laid. Or something.”  
”Just a fuck or something more steady?”  
”A fuck. I don’t want a boyfriend right now.”  
”Ned Low fucked you up. I blame him for your monk life.”  
”A sick bastard if ever there was one…”  
”Yeah, you were on your  good way to hate every Irishman there for a while.”  
”Only the male population. I’m not a complete asshole. That guy fucking scared the shit out of me…”  
”You should’ve listened to me.”  
”I know.”  
”So listen to me this time: get laid.”  
”Have any suggestions?”  
”Well, there is a certain guy with curly hair…”  
” _Please…_ ”  
”Oh, come on! Just admit you think he’s hot.”  
”Alright, stop fucking pestering me about it! Yes, he’s hot. There. Happy now?”  
”Happier. You want to fuck him?”  
”Jesus, Ben! No, I don’t want to fuck him. I don’t know him.”  
”What if you did? And he was really nice…”  
  
Ben was teasing him now and Billy quickly turned around and buried his fingers in Ben’s waiste. He was ticklish as hell and screamed and laughed.  
  
”No, Billy! Stop, you’re cheating! Get off me, you bastard!”  
”Gonna shut up about our neighbor?”  
”Yes, yes! I’ll shut up! Promise!”  
  
Life would be really boring without Ben, but his irritating habits sometimes made Billy longing for a flat all to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> The "Neighbours & Flatmates" series is divided in different parts instead of only chapters, to make it a little easier for me to sort all the different stories out. To be clear: every part is linked, they're posted in chronological timeline and they're not made to be read as separate stories.


End file.
